


No One Gets Left Behind

by Crossroads_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Possession, British Men of Letters, Castiel and Dean Winchester Use Their Words, Dean Saves Castiel, Injured Castiel, M/M, No Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9669140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossroads_Castiel/pseuds/Crossroads_Castiel
Summary: Idea prompt from 12x12 promo.Castiel is injured and sees no way out. Dean does, inviting him to possess him to save his life.





	1. Chapter 1

"Not leaving you, Cas, come on damn it!" Dean growled out, trying to get Castiel to stand.

"Dean, I can't! Just run! Get your family out and go!" Cass panted out as the black veins spread across his skin. Ketch’s irradiation gun had done its job, and done it well. As they spread, they caused a dizzying pain to race through his blood. He lay out on the floor, his body arching in pain with every pulse of the black veined intruder. 

Dean stood, looking back at Mary and Sam standing near the door. Sam looked devastated as he gripped his gun like a lifeline, his hands trembling as he looked down at Castiel. Mary looked guilty, as well she should. It was her lies about working with the BMOL that had led Castiel into this trap. Her remorse was no comfort to Dean. "Mom, Sam, go. I'll catch up."

Sam's eyes widened and he began to protest but Dean barked out, "Go!" And Sam obeyed, letting his eyes linger on Castiel before they ran. 

"Dean, damn it, go! You can't help me," Cass growled through clenched teeth, sweat dewing on his forehead. 

Dean nodded to himself, his eyes tightening, knowing this would not go over well. "Yes, I can. Are you still able to leave your body?"

Castiel looked up at Dean, his eyes barely able to focus through the pain."Yes, but I'd rather die than return to Heaven."

"I'm not telling you to go back to Heaven," Dean said as he peered over his shoulder, watching for Ketch. "I'm inviting you in..." Dean locked eyes with Cas, knowing time was of the essence…"So, you know, get with the possessing. We'll come back for your body and we'll get Rowena and Crowley to figure out a way to undo this and get you back in..."

"Dean I won't..." Cas began, shaking his head weakly, his hands gripped into tight fists at his side.

"Then we both die, cause I'm not leaving you here. Not leaving you again." They held one another's gaze until Cas nodded once, knowing he had to save Dean, had to get him away from Ketch.  
Dean knelt down and hissed through his teeth, "Come on! We're out of time! Make with the Celestial intent!"

Castiel’s head threw back quickly and the blue smoky glow Dean had seen only from a few angels poured from Cas. Dean was willing but had a moment of panic as the first tendril touched his lips, until he became calm. It was Castiel. He could sense him and his good intentions. Dean could even feel Cas’ hesitation. He had seen other Angel’s take their vessels. There had been no hesitation, just take. 

_Come on Cas…please. Let me help you for once you damn martyr. I’m not leaving without you._

Dean prayed for Castiel’s haste and he felt his form absorb into Dean’s body. As soon as the glow dissipated, Dean blinked in surprise. He didn’t expect to be coherent. Why wasn’t Cas taking the wheel? He felt a buzzing in the back of his head and he could hear Cas, though it wasn’t the voice he knew. It felt the same though. 

_Your body. Your control. Now get out of here, Dean. Ketch will kill you._

“Don’t have to tell me twice,” Dean spoke out loud, unwilling to answer in his head.

_Apparently I have to tell you numerous times…to point out the obvious._

Dean ran out the door, sparing a glance for Castiel’s body, lying lifeless on the floor with the black veins obscuring his features. He turned to leave. “We’ll get your body back, Cas.” Dean ran out the door, feeling stronger and faster than he had since his prime. Castiel’s grace he assumed. He ran until he found Sam and Mary, waiting impatiently by the Impala. He wasn’t even winded as he met up with them. Guilt wrenched his stomach as he saw tears in Sam and Mary’s eyes. 

_Why are they crying?_

“Because they think you’re dead you moron,” Dean growled softly as he came up to them. 

Mary began, “Dean, I’m so sorry. I never meant…” 

Sam interrupted, “Are you okay? We’ll come back for his body. Hunter’s funeral…” as he raked his hands under his eyes. 

“Hey guys! Cas is okay…Calm down,” Dean said with a smile. 

“Dean…no. He’s not. He’s…” Sam said quietly. 

“Here,” Dean tapped his head and Sam quirked his head to the side.

“Yes, Dean, we’ll always remember him…”

_Sam is not very quick right now…_

“Yeah, no kidding, buddy…” Dean mumbled out loud. “Sam! Damn it…Cas is using me as a vessel…”

_And we don’t have time for this conversation now._

“Yeah, I’m trying to tell them that Cas..” Dean mumbled again softly as understanding dawned upon Sam and Mary. 

_Get in the damn car, or I will take the reins Dean._

“You’re not driving Baby, Cas,” Dean laughed softly as Sam tossed him the keys with a look of bewilderment. 

_But you’d willingly give me your body to wear…_

Dean didn’t answer out loud this time. Castiel knew Dean had been willing to give up his body so he could live. That spoke more than any words either of them could share. 

“He’s like, talking in your head?” Sam said as he slid into the passenger seat and Mary got into the back. They sped out, Ketch out of sight, for now. 

“Yeah, same snarky, guy except different. I can’t explain it…” Dean said, his eyes glued to the road. 

“I can’t believe you’d let anything possess you, ever…” Sam said with confusion in his tone, his eyes looking at Dean as if he expected him to sprout a second head. 

“He’s not anything, he’s Cas. It was the only thing I could think of,” Dean said quietly, discomfort clouding his tone now. 

“Dean, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for Cas to get hurt,” Mary said timidly from the backseat.

Dean’s grip on the wheel tightened, his knuckles turning white with the strength of his grip. “No, you didn’t. You also didn’t tell us you were working with the British dicks, putting Cas in danger. You haven’t noticed how they look at him? Cause I have…”

Sam’s forehead scrunched as his eyes darted from Mary to Dean. “How are you even in control right now, Dean? Shouldn’t Castiel be, you know, possessing you?”

“Because he won’t. The amount of power…control. I can’t…” Dean hesitantly answered. He didn’t like remembering Gadreel possessing Sam due to his own lies. 

_Dean…You have to let it go. You didn’t know._

“Stop being my Jiminy Cricket…” Dean whispered softly. 

“What?” Sam said, turning to Dean in alarm.

“I’m talking to Cas, damn it.”

“Why don’t you talk to him, you know, in your head?” Sam said, a light laugh finally entering his tone.

Dean rolled his eyes at his brother as he ran one hand through his hair. “Oh, yeah, cause that’s not crazy?” 

“And talking to yourself out loud doesn’t make you look crazy?” Sam added unhelpfully, compressing his lips to fight back the smile forming. 

_He has a point._

Dean sighed, exasperated already with his brother and Cas. “You’re literally riding shotgun in my brain and you still side with Sam?”

Sam laughed out loud, his teeth flashing in the dark. “He agrees with me? Of course he does.”

“Both of you shut up,” Dean said with a hint of a smile on his face. 

“Dean…umm, not to bring up a sore subject, but is this a permanent arrangement or…” Mary said with uneasiness creeping into her tone.

“Until we get his body back, this is what we’re doing. Got a problem with that?” Dean’s eyebrow quirked as he spared a glance back at his mother over his shoulder. 

“No…no…” Mary said as she leaned back in her seat, the upholstery squeaking underneath her. 

Dean glanced at her in the rearview, a look of guilt and unhappiness clouding her features. “Good. Cas is family. Family means no one gets left behind.” 

_You just quoted Lilo and Stitch…I knew you liked it when we watched it. Liar._

“Shut up, Cas,” Dean said, another grin flitting across his face as they found a place to park and hide out until Ketch cleared out and they could retrieve Castiel’s body.


	2. Shut up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trying to continue this! I really want to but the chapters may be short as I work on them as I can. I have ideas for where it is going. Hasn't been meta'd and I'm half asleep so excuse any grammatical errors.

That night as they settled into the bunker, it was an odd sensation to Dean. They’d left as four and though there were all still “accounted” for, it felt odd to be carrying Castiel’s limp form down the stairs and he still be talking in his ear. Dean had a grip on his legs as Sam carried down his head end. It was a good thing they lived rural or they'd be getting a visit from the cops about now...

_Is Sam intentionally hitting my head on every step? If I was capable of having a concussion, I would have one once I reinhabit my body._

Dean bit back a laugh, settling for a snort through his nose. “Hey Sammy, Cas would like you to quit hitting his head on the steps if you don't mind.”

Sam huffed as he lugged Cas’ body under the armpits, his eyes rolling at the comment. “I’m doing my best here. He’s not exactly light…” He muttered under his breath. 

_Is he calling me overweight? I keep my vessel in peek physical shape, Dean._ Castiel spoke only for Dean to hear, a sound of annoyance clear in his tone. 

“Easy buddy. Sam doesn’t think you’re fat, do you Sammy? Since when are you this insecure? Geez…” Dean snickered, not seeing Mary and Sam exchange a long-suffering glance. 

_I cannot help you can hear my unfiltered thoughts. Just as you keep much to yourself, so do I. I will endear to keep my thoughts to myself if they bother you so much…_ Cas bit back, annoyance and frustration clear in his tone. 

Dean sighed as they placed Castiel’s body as gently as they could on the library couch. The tail of Cas’ coat dragging along the floor annoyed Dean for an inexplicable reason so he flicked them up and tucked them under Castiel’s prone legs. He expected a thank you or something inside his head, but he was met with silence. Deep, impenetrable silence. Crap. 

Sam, Mary, and Dean stood awkwardly around Castiel’s body for a silent minute. Mary broke the silence first by exclaiming she was tired and heading to bed. Dean and Sam both bid her goodnight and watched her pad quietly down the hall. Sam had an odd look on his face as he watched Dean out of the corner of his eye, looking for his own exit strategy. 

“Dean..look..I’ll start in on the occult books first thing in the morning about restoring him. I’ll call Rowena and Crowley, as much as it pains me. We’ll get things back to normal soon…Night Dean….Cas…” Sam added, embarrassed at the omission. 

Dean acknowledged it was a weird situation. He’d never let anyone inside his head, metaphorically or otherwise. He was a closed book and he liked it that way, thankyouverymuch. At that thought, Dean didn’t hear Cas so much as feel him shielding his own thoughts from Dean, like pressure behind his eyes. 

“Look..”Dean said as he rubbed his hand over his face tiredly. “I’m sorry okay? I know this ain’t ideal for either of us, but you can’t keep giving me the silent treatment. Besides, your little mental shield’s giving me a migraine. Come on, Cas…” He all but felt Castiel sigh, like pressure leaving a balloon inside his head. 

_Very well, Dean. I will try not to be a burden to you until we can put me back into my vessel._

“Dude…” Dean growled out as he looked down at Cas’ body, his stomach knotting up subconsciously at the sure look of death about it. “You’re not a burden, and…and I know you’d do the same for me if our positions were reversed.”

_Of course, Dean. I will always protect you and Sam, to the best of my ability._

You always do…Dean thought to himself. 

_I heard that_ Castiel said softly.

“Shut up…” Dean smirked before a wave of exhaustion pressed through him. “Well, I guess it’s time for bed…We’ll get Rowena here in the morning to check your body out…” Dean said with a joking sneer of insinuation. 

_Oh joy…_ Cas said with thick sarcasm that surprised Dean. 

“Come on…she’s kinda hot, for an evil witch, huh?” Dean nudged mentally, trying to lighten the mood. 

_Dean…I have had quite my fill of evil women and my body, thank you._ Castiel said with slight bitterness in his tone. Dean winced, realizing his mistake. He was always forgetting about the damn reaper...

“Yeah I guess…Sorry…so um, are you gonna be...awake while I’m asleep?” Dean said, quickly trying to change the subject, though this one was more uncomfortable for Dean for a reason he couldn't place.

_I am a disembodied multidimensional wavelength of celestial intent…How am I supposed to sleep?_

“Ok..point taken. Just don’t go joyriding around in my body while I’m sleeping okay? I mean…if you wanna stay up and read or watch Netflix or something, I guess that’d be ok. ” Dean muttered.

_I will endeaver to control myself…._

Dean could have choked on the snarkiness. Geez, was this what he was thinking all the time?

_Yes._

Dean rolled his eyes. “You’re kind of an asshole, you know that? Let’s get to bed….I mean, I’ll sleep and you'll stay up and...”

_Shut up, Dean_


	3. I've had worse prisons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter. Sorry guys! Trying to type it out as I think of it.

Dean hesitantly shucked off his day clothes, not having to strip all the way down, thank goodness. _That_ awkwardness was for tomorrow. How do you make an angel close their metaphorical eyes while you take a shower? Even as he had the thought, he knew Cas must have heard it, but he stayed silent. 

As he leaned over the sink in the bathroom, watching the last of the toothpaste wash down the drain, he sighed. He was overwhelmingly tired and this whole thing was so weird, but he knew they could have just as easily been coming home with just a body and no Cas and that thought was infinitely more terrible. They needed Cas. He flushed with embarrassment that he couldn’t control his own thoughts, knowing Castiel had a direct line. His mind was silent a beat longer than he expected.

_I need you and Sam too, Dean. You’re my family. Mary too…though I still don’t believe she fully accepts me. I am a supernatural creature…_

A small grin slid onto Dean’s face as he grabbed a washcloth and washed his face, settling for that over a shower for now. “She just doesn’t know you like we do, that’s all. Sam and I didn’t trust you at first either. Look at us now…haha…” Dean’s laugh died quietly in his throat. Yes, look at him. Dean was willingly harboring him to keep him safe. If you’d asked Dean from eight years ago if he’d have let an Angel possess him, he would have exploded with a rather impressive string of expletives. Now..

_I liked past you too, you know Dean. You just didn’t see your potential yet. Sometimes I still don’t believe you think you deserve to be saved. The evidence is in your completely reckless, self-sacrificing behavior._ Castiel growled out, making Dean huff. 

“You’re not my fairy godmother. You can’t protect me from everything you know….” Dean said softly as he opened the bathroom door and headed to his room. 

_Oh I have failed you enough times to know the truth of that statement, Dean…but I will continue to try_

Dean was silent as he…they…made their way to his room. The bunker was quiet as the grave…a phrase Dean had never been fond of before or after he’d dug his way out of one. 

_I’m sorry about that….I didn’t know then. I should have dug you out myself but Heaven wouldn’t allow me contact with you yet._

The frustrated sigh that slipped past Dean’s lips was not for Cas. It was for every sorry they gave each other, unneeded. “Cas, that was a damn long time ago. I can’t help stuff like that slides through my brain. I don’t blame you, and if we’re going to share our little mind melding for a while, you’re going to have to stop reading into everything I think. It’ a shitshow in my mind and you’ll drive yourself crazy trying to sort it out.”

_I happen to find your mind quite fascinating, but I will do as you say_

Dean rolled his eyes playfully as he walked into his room. “Ain’t nothing fascinating about anything in there. Not very fair that you can meddle Mr. Disembodied voice.”

_If I let my walls down and let you “meddle” as you say, your eyes could potentially melt out of your skull, Dean_

Dean huffed annoyedly. “Aren’t you special…”

Castiel laughed inside Dean’s head, a sound he couldn’t recall hearing more than a handful of times. Dean almost stopped in his tracks at the sound of it. It was a pleasant, relaxed sound he wished he could hear more often from him. 

_I find you and Sam both quite humorous much of the time, but I don’t think you’d find my laughter pleasant if I was laughing at your antics, and much of the time when I am here, it’s a crisis. Not much humorous about those times_

“Yeah…about that…” Dean said as he stretched his arms tiredly above his head before gently tugging open his dresser drawer to pull out one of his well worn Zeppelin t-shirts he liked to sleep in. He slipped it over his head with a contented sigh. Sam had long pestered him to toss the thread bare shirts but Dean ignored him, sentimental he might be. They fit him like a hug. No scratchy tags or new fibers for him. “You know this is your home too right? You don’t have to run off all the time. Sam and I…we like you being here. You’re family. You said so yourself…You could just hang around here when it’s _not_ a crisis you know?” Castiel was silent as Dean sat down softly on the edge of his bed, pretending to pick at something under his nail while he waited for a response. 

_I’ve never considered that actually…_

Dean scrunched his forehead up in a questioning expression. “What do you mean you haven’t considered it? This is your home.”

_Heaven was my home for a very long time, Dean, but I didn’t belong there. I was more of a burden than anything. I don’t want to be a burden to you and Sam too_

Dean rolled his eyes and let out a frustrated huff. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. “For the last time Cas…You’re family, not a burden. At least if you were here I wouldn’t have to worry about you all the time…” Dean stopped abruptly, realizing his mistake. Never admit you worry about anyone.

_You worry about me when I’m not around? Why?_

“For Pete's sake, Cas. You really _don’t_ get it, do you? You’re my best friend okay? You, Sam, and mom, you’re _my_ family. When you’re not here, when you wander off doing God knows what, you make me and Sam both worry. Sure, you’d be extra helpful on hunts if you hung around, but that’s not it okay? I…I like to know that you’re safe, and I only know you’re safe if you’re here with me...us, Sam and me.” Dean ran his hand through his hair awkwardly, feeling like his words were chalk in his throat, making him feel needlessly breathless. 

_You want me here?_

“Cas, if I have to spell it out more I’m going to scream. Yes.” Dean shoved the comforter back on his bed and slid his legs under. 

_Okay, Dean. I’ll stay when I can…..I…I guess I don’t really have a choice right now do I?_ Castiel said with actual humor in his tone toward the end. 

Dean smirked to himself before letting a self-satisfied laugh slide past his lips. “You are indeed my prisoner, huh?”

_I’ve had worse captors….and worse jails._

Dean coughed softly, delaying a reply. He’d had worse voices in his head as well, mainly his own. “Well, now that we’ve got that all cleared up, I’m going to sleep. You still remember how to work Netflix?”

_Quite well. Goodnight, Dean._

Dean sighed as his head hit the pillow needlessly. He knew Cas would be propped up in his body watching Netflix as soon as he fell asleep. It was fine, really. Odd, but he knew he could trust Cas with this. He trusted Castiel with almost everything. He blushed softly, realizing he must have heard but Cas blessedly said nothing. “Night, Cas.”

Dean fell asleep for the first time in a long time knowing Cas, at least his essence, was safe.   
\--------------------------  
Sam padded down the hall about 5 o'clock that morning. He was dressed for his morning run but he was headed for the kitchen for a bottle of water when he stopped short, seeing the glow of the tv from the crack of Dean's door. Dean never stayed up _this_ late, he thought to himself. He tapped lightly on the door as he stuck his head in. If Dean wanted privacy he should close the damn door. 

"Dean? Why are you up so early?" Sam said, meeting his brother's wide awake eyes as he sat perched on the bed, his legs crossed and arms propping his head up. He glanced at the tv, surprised to see him watching David and Goliath on Netflix. Wait..."Cas?"

Dean's vessel nodded softly, a soft smile pulling at the corner of his lips. "Dean gave me permission to stay up and watch Netflix. They have added an interesting assortment of new content since the last time I watched."

"David and Goliath? Really?" Sam said with an amused smile. He was surprised Dean had agreed to letting Cas use his body this way...surprised but not shocked. Dean and Cas had a very different relationship than Sam had ever seen him have with anyone else. Dean forgave and trusted Cas more than anyone. Sam knew he'd shoved it in his brother's face more times than was fair, but he admitted to himself a small sliver of jealousy over their friendship. 

Castiel looked back at the screen at Sam's mention. "Well, it's very historically inaccurate. I was there, in a observant role of course. I haven't found a show yet that gets all the details right."

Sam's mouth hung open for only a second. He really should be used to reminders of Cas' age by this point, but sometimes those moments just reached out and smacked him in the face. That made his choice to befriend he and his brother more awe-inspiring. He was an ancient being, but he sat on his brother's bed watching Netflix. He didn't know why any of it surprised him. God had sat in their kitchen drinking coffee. he had a weird life. Weird, but good. 

"Maybe you should write your' stories down some time? They'd be accurate at least. Anyway, I'm heading out on a run. When will Dean be awake?"

Cas seemed to be concentrating as he tilted his head. it was a very typical movement of Castiel's, but on Dean's body it was odd. "He is still in deep sleep. I suspect a couple more hours at least. I do believe he would like some bacon when he awakes though. He's dreaming about food...." Cas smiled fondly to himself, seeming to enjoy knowing Dean's thoughts. There was a comfortable happiness in his eyes Sam wouldn't dare point out. 

"Okay, when I get back I'll make some breakfast. See you in a bit, buddy." Sam left the bunker with a lot on his mind, and nothing he could share with his big brother or their Angel friend.


	4. Two Man Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam comes back from grocery shopping to Dean and (Cas) carrying on a conversation in the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to get back into everything. Forgive my absence!!

Sam’s arms were full of groceries as he struggled with the lock of the bunker door in the garage. He shuffled one bag over to his already full arm and used his chin to steady it as he fished his keys from his pocket. The lock finally turned and he kicked it shut behind him before shuffling the previous bag back into his now free hand. 

“Dean, I’m back..” Sam called out as he walked toward the kitchen with purpose. He slowed as he neared the kitchen, his shoes making only a soft thud on the concrete and the paper bags crinkling in his hands. Dean was in the kitchen talking to himself…well Cas, at least Sam hoped that was the case. He grinned and leaned against the door frame of the kitchen when he saw Dean’s back was to him. 

“Look, I’m not saying you’re wrong, but you’re wrong. Peanut butter and jelly is completely inferior to a properly made BLT…….There’s nothing to prove! It’s got bacon in it. It wins. Look, it’s not my fault you’ve got the taste buds of a five year old………..That was totally uncalled for,” Dean laughed as he grabbed the peanut butter and jelly from the cabinet, still unaware of Sam’s presence. Sam’s face softened as he watched his brother. When was the last time he’d laughed so carelessly? He was so different with Cas, he noted with a touch of sadness. 

“Yeah…yeah….raised me from perdition. One day that little guilt trip won’t work,” Dean said with a light laugh in his voice as he tugged open the old wooden utensil drawer and pulled out a knife. Sam cleared his throat and set the paper bags down with a thud on the counter, but quickly dodged to the side as a butter knife sailed past him, sticking in the door frame. 

“Damn it Dean!” Sam growled out as he pulled the offending knife from the door face. Dean looked a bit sheepish before stifling a laugh. 

“Sorry Sammy, you startled me. Not the best idea,” Dean said with a grin as he took the knife from Sam and continued spreading the peanut butter on the bread he had waiting on the white plate before him.

“I called when I came in,” Sam grumbled as he began unpacking the groceries, laying out the veggies and rolling his eyes at Dean’s face as it wrinkled in disgust. He sighed and fished out the bag of powdered donuts his brother had requested and slid them across the table. Dean snapped them up and grinned like a child before quirking a smile and rolling his eyes. 

“Yeah eating a salad MIGHT kill me Cas. Have you watched the news? Lettuce has ecoli. No one ever died eating a donut….well, don’t fact check me on it but…..Seriously? First the PB and J, now this? Let me live!” Dean groaned before plucking one single donut out. “Fine, but the day I eat kale is the day you’ve taken over my body forever. I’d rather die.”

Sam gave a half smile as he put away the groceries. “I feel a little left out of the conversation here fellas. Should I see myself out?” 

“Shut up, Sammy. You try living with a disembodied voice in your head….Shit….I’m sorry Sam,” Dean said with a pained look that Sam had trouble taking seriously as his brother’s cheeks were puffed out like a chipmunk and stray donut powder lingered on his upper lip. Sam sighed and let the grimace melt away for Dean’s sake. 

“It’s fine, Dean. If I’d gotten to choose, I’d have chosen Cas for an inner voice over….” He shuffled his feet and coughed. “Well anyway, I called Rowena and Crowley. They of course are willing to help, for a price. As yet undetermined of course. No telling with those two….I told them to contact us when they had something that would help Cas get back into his own body. Not that you two seem to mind being bunk buddies,” Sam said teasingly, trying to lighten the mood. 

“Ha ha,” Dean deadpanned. “With those two no telling what they’ll want but we’ll cross that bridge when we get to it…….No, Cas. There’s not an actual bridge. It’s just a phrase…..We’ve had this conversation before. You’re how old and you haven’t heard that one?” Dean continued his conversation with Cas as Sam lifted an eyebrow and walked out of the kitchen shaking his head. If they didn’t get Cas back in his body soon he might go nuts from trying to listen to Dean carry on a two man conversation by himself. It was almost funny if not for the circumstances. 

He didn’t blame Dean for not thinking about what he had been through with Lucifer. It was so odd watching his brother be so at ease talking to Cas when every conversation he had with “Lucifer” in his mind was divisive and full of anger or fear. He would never have thought to offer Cas his body to inhabit in order to save him. Would he have allowed it if he had? He didn’t know and that made him angry at himself. After all Castiel had done for them, was he not as good a friend to him? He still could not believe Dean had allowed it, let alone that it was his idea. He had stopped trying to understand those two a long time ago but sometimes he wondered…..Nah. Sam shook his head, letting the lingering thought scatter to the edges of his mind as he closed the door to his room and booted up Netflix on his laptop.


	5. We'll try it your way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rowena and Crowley come to see if they can help, but will Crowley cause trouble instead of helping?

“It’s about bloody time. It’s quite rude to leave guests waiting outside your door, especially when we were invited,” Rowena huffed as she breezed past Sam at the door. Her heels clanked with authority as she descended the stairs. 

Crowley shared a look with Sam before shouldering past. “Pardon mother. Always a pleasure to be called in to help. You know I aim to please….” He said with a calm smile which was met with a huff from Sam. 

Sam followed them down the stairs, his demeaner tense as they headed to the library and looked down at Cas’ body laid out on the library table. It had not changed in appearance thanks to Rowena’s stasis spell she’d shared but it also left his vessel with the same jarring tracks of black veins branching out across his face. 

“Well, always knew Feather’s meet a bad end hanging around with you two. Everyone does,” Crowley said with a soft growl, almost looking forlorn at Cas’ body….almost. 

“He’s not dead. He’s just not in his vessel and can’t be put back in while it’s…damaged the way it is. That’s why we called you,” Dean spoke as he entered the library from the living quarters. 

“Well, if he’s not there,” Rowena gestured at the body, “and he’s not dead, where is he? He’s always held a bit of a guilty fascination for me…” She said as she walked the length of the table, her red, manicured nails running along the polished wood. “I’d hate to see him lose such a handsome vessel,”

Crowley scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest. “Would you not ogle the dead body mother? It’s making me want to gag. Though, she brings up a valid question. Where is your Angel?” Crowley looked to Dean to answer his inquiry, making Dean squirm under the knowledge in Crowley’s eyes. 

“That’s not any of your concern. We just need to know if you can put him back in this body and if either of you can repair him…the body? Rowena, would you not? Cas doesn’t…I mean, I don’t think Cas would like that,” Dean stuttered out, his hand involuntarily reaching out to stop her. 

Rowena withdrew the hand she had placed on Cas’ lapel, giving Dean a slightly puzzled look. “Very well…and of course I can do it, but does he even want to go back in the vessel? Maybe he’s moved on, mores the pity,”

Sam looked on from behind Crowley and Rowena but remained quiet. If Dean didn’t want them to know Cas and he were sharing a vessel, he knew there was a good reason. “Look, can you help or not?” Sam barked out, his arm crossed tightly over his chest. 

Rowena rolled her eyes, her lips drawn up in an arrogant smirk. “I said I can. Don’t know why you even bothered calling Fergus in for this. It’s a witch you’ll be needing. This isn’t Demon territory,” She said with a hint of annoyance. “But it will take time to gather what I need.”

“Fine. We’ll owe you one,” Dean said with a curt nod as we glanced down at Cas' prone form.

“Oh, you certainly will boys. You certainly will,” She crooned out as she laid a hand delicately on Cas’ forehead, mindlessly brushing away a stray lock of his dark hair. “Irradiation? Nasty bit of business that. Will make things a bit more complicated I’m afraid, but it can be done. I’ll be in touch. Come along Fergus,” Rowena said with a rolling drawl as she stepped up toward the stairs. Crowley stuck his hands in his pockets and casually followed behind. Dean followed them up the stairs while Sam stayed behind in the library to wrap the body back up. 

Rowena had stepped out into the sunlight when Crowley leaned forward and grinned at Dean, laying a hand on his shoulder. “Good to see you again, Castiel. I always told Dean he’d enjoy having a little demon in him. He did you know…but a little Angel may be what he _really_ needs.” He said with a laugh. 

“Wait, you knew the whole time?” Dean said in an angry whisper. “How?”

“Are you kidding me?” Crowley said in mock disbelief. “Your soul and his Grace are entwined tighter than a homoerotic pretzel…but what’s new about that?” He said with a nefarious wink. “I’m off. Later boys. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do, Feathers….which isn’t much,” Crowley said with a wicked grin as he departed.   
\--------------------------------------------  
Dean stood there, his forehead scrunched and his hand gripped tight on the handle of the door he’d slammed on Crowley. His knuckles were white with the tightness of his grip. 

_“Dean…”_ Castiel said softly in his head. 

“Drop it, Cas…” Dean hissed out through clenched teeth. “Crowley’s such a shit stirrer,” He grumbled as he descended the stairs. 

“Everything alright, Dean?” Sam said with curiosity as he got a look at his brother’s face. He had a mixture of anger and something else in his eyes. Fear? Embarassment? Hard to tell with his brother. 

“Just fucking dandy,” he said in response as he stomped to the kitchen and swung open the fridge. He snatched up a cold bottle of beer, twisted off the cap, and drank it down fast. He tossed to bottle cap into the counter, listening to it roll in the silence. 

_“Dean…”_ Castiel tried again. 

“I said drop it,” Dean growled out a second time as he tossed the bottle in the trash and stomped to his room. He slammed the door, making the hinges rattle. “Damn Crowley straight to Hell.”

_“That’s not really much a threat at all for him….”_ Castiel said with slight mirth in his tone that didn’t fit the current mood. 

Dean paused a moment in his fuming and pacing, letting a tiny lift of his lips be the only indication he found any humor in the comment. “I see your point.”

_“Now, may we talk?”_ Castiel said in a reasonable tone, that tone that someone took when talking an unstable man off a ledge.

Den groaned as he raked his hand through his hair. “I’d rather not..” 

_“Why do you let what Crowley says bother you so much? The moment you let me in I knew..”_ Cas began but Dean abruptly cut him off. 

“Cas! I said drop it! We don’t have to talk about this…”

_“No, we don’t have to, but we need to,”_ Cas said firmly.

Dean sighed and gritted his teeth. “Please, Cas…”

Castiel’s voice softened and he sounded shocked, a sudden realization hitting him. _“Dean...you really don’t think I feel the same do you?”_

“ Cas, I said…..Wait…What?” Dean’s words fell off in shock. His forehead creased in confusion. 

_“Crowley’s words clearly upset and embarrassed you. Why? I feel the same way about you as you do about me. I thought you knew,”_

“What? No, I don’t…What?” Dean stuttered out, his face reddening though no one was around to see it. He raked his hand nervously through his hair as he paced around the bedroom. 

_“Dean…”_ Castiel said softly.

“Cas, I don’t…I don’t know how to talk about this,” Dean said in less than a whisper. 

_“That’s the beauty of this arrangement. You don’t have to say anything. I can hear you without any words. Thoughts, feelings…I hear you. I’ve always heard you to an extent. Longing, prayer, but this way…this way I can hear everything. Please, don’t shut me out again, Dean.”_

Dean’s voice cracked, stuck in his throat. He took a deep breath, let it out, and sat down softly on the bed. He propped his elbows on his knees and clutched his hands together in a fist. “Okay, Cas, we’ll try it your way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like my work? Buy me a coffee!
> 
> https://www.buymeacoffee.com/dVFbcwDHm
> 
> Sorry for the delay guys. I have a full time job and family and financial woes, as do we all these days. I'm trying to find writing to be my stress relief once again. The demand for this story has been overwhelming and I'm trying to deliver without disappointment!


End file.
